Poszukiwacze zaginionej psychopatki
Totalna Porażka: Przygoda nie z tego świata – Odcinek 6 Heidi: 'Witajcie w moim kolejnym, cudownie poprowadzonym odcinku! Ostatnim razem nasi uczestnicy pobawili się w kucharzy. Musieli przygotować trzydaniowy posiłek, który został później oceniony przeze mnie, moich asystentów oraz kucharkę Isabel. O dziwo wyszedł nam remis. Z tego powodu drugie zadanie zdecydowało o wygranej. Bianca i Nina musiały wypić obrzydliwy koktajl. Bianca skończyła pierwsza, więc dzięki niej ponownie zwyciężyli Pogromcy Duchów. Na ceremonii Poszukiwacze UFO wyrzucili Harry’ego, który z jakiegoś tam powodu stał się… wredniejszy? Sama nie wiem, nie obchodzi mnie to. A co dzisiaj nas czeka? Jakie miejsce tym razem odwiedzimy? I kto zostanie kolejnym frajerem? Aby się tego dowiedzieć, oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Przygodę nie z tego świata! Pokój Pogromców Duchów left|125px ''Dean i Simon byli sami w pokoju. 'Dean: '''Więc jeśli przegramy, to wiesz na kogo masz głosować? '''Simon: '''Tak, wiem. Mówiłeś mi to już kilka razy… '''Dean: '''Cóż, muszę mieć pewność. Poza tym wiem, że we dwójkę możemy doskonale dać sobie radę z pokonaniem reszty przeciwników. (pokój zwierzeń)'Dean: 'Oczywiście do pewnego momentu. Później ten naiwniak nie będzie mi już potrzebny. Ale niech myśli, że jest inaczej. (pokój zwierzeń)'Simon: 'Eh, chyba dla własnego dobra postaram się robić to, co chce mój „sojusznik”. Mam nadzieję, że potem dam radę jakoś się od niego odciąć… Jakoś nie byłbym z siebie zadowolony, gdybym zaszedł daleko w grze będąc ciągle u jego boku. ''Do pokoju weszły Bianca i Monica. Bianca spojrzała się dosyć podejrzliwie na chłopaków. 'Dean: '''Co się tak patrzysz? '''Bianca: '''To nie twoja sprawa. ''Odeszła z Monicą na drugi koniec pokoju i zaczęły rozmawiać szeptem tak, żeby Dean i Simon ich nie usłyszeli. 'Bianca: '''Musimy pozbyć się Deana. Jest groźnym przeciwnikiem i chyba na dodatek zawiązał sobie sojusz z Simonem. '''Monica: '''Serio? Jeśli przegramy, to chętnie na niego zagłosuję. '''Bianca: '''To super, przyjaciółko. ''Uśmiechnęły się do siebie. (pokój zwierzeń)'Bianca: '''Przyjaciółka… Ona jest taka naiwna… Oczywiście chcę się pozbyć Deana, ale innym razem. Póki co mam inną sprawę do załatwienia. Przydałoby się porozmawiać niedługo z Georgem i Fioną… Pokój Poszukiwaczy UFO left|125px ''Samantha, która była ciągle zdenerwowana po ostatniej ceremonii, nie przestawała o tym mówić. 'Samantha: '''Macie szczęście, że nie odpadłam! W ogóle jak mogliście głosować na mnie?! Beze mnie ta drużyna nie miałaby już… stylu! '''Shane: '''No, bo to takie straszne… '''Samantha: '''A ty się lepiej zamknij! Czy ty robiłeś coś podczas ostatniego zadania? W porównaniu do mnie, nic! '''Nina: '''Czy możesz się w końcu zamknąć? Gadasz o tym od ostatniej eliminacji… '''Samantha: '''Bo wy chcieliście mnie wyrzucić! '''Shane: '''Może po prostu zacznijmy ją ignorować. '''Samantha: '''Nawet nie próbujcie! ''Od tego momentu wszyscy zajęli się własnymi sprawami nie słuchając już Samanthy. 'Samantha: '''Dobra! I tak mam was gdzieś! ''Wściekła wyszła z pokoju. (pokój zwierzeń)'Samantha: '''Może i przesadzam, ale bądźmy szczerzy. Patrząc tylko na postępy w zadaniu ani trochę nie zasłużyłam na jakiekolwiek głosy! Pewnie chodzi im tylko o moją wspaniałą osobowość, która ich przyćmiewa. Zobaczymy co będzie, jeśli przez chwilę zacznę udawać milutką i cichutką… Jeśli to w ogóle będzie możliwe. Stołówka ''Fiona siedziała po turecku na stole, a tak właściwie lewitowała kilka centymetrów nad nim medytując przy tym. Towarzyszyła jej Sophie oraz George i Isabel, którzy tylko przyglądali się im z pewnej odległości. 'Sophie: '''Dobrze ci idzie! Zapanuj nad tymi wszystkimi duszami! '''Isabel: '''Co to ma niby być? To jakiś nowy sposób trawienia pokarmu? '''Sophie: '''Pomagam jej. ^^ '''Isabel: '''W trawieniu? :o '''Sophie: '''Niee… Ty tego nie zrozumiesz. ''Nagle Fiona przestała lewitować, wstała i cały czas będąc na stole kopnęła Sophie w brzuch. 'Sophie: '''Auu… Chyba tym razem nie do końca nam się to udało… ''Spojrzała na Fionę, której oczy zrobiły się czerwone. Jednocześnie zaciekawieni George i Isabel podeszli bliżej by się jej przyjrzeć. 'Isabel: '''Nie denerwuj się dziecinko. Moje jedzonko zawsze jest przynajmniej chociaż trochę strawne… '''Sophie: '''A co nas obchodzi twoje żarcie?! ''Fiona rzuciła się na Sophie i zawisła na jej szyi. 'Sophie: '''Aaa, demony mnie atakują! ''Sophie zaczęła biegać po stołówce. Fiona przez to przypominała trochę żywą pelerynę. 'Isabel: '''To ja może wrócę do kuchni… '''George: '''A ja pójdę… gdziekolwiek. ''Oboje jak najszybciej wyszli ze stołówki zostawiając Sophie samą z opętaną Fioną. Na zewnątrz Jakiś czas później po sytuacji w stołówce uczestnicy zebrali się przed autobusem. 'Bianca: '''Znowu gdzieś jedziemy? '''Heidi: '''Tak, ponieważ dzisiaj macie wyzwanie specjalne. ''Zawodnicy spojrzeli się na prowadzącą pytającym wzrokiem. 'Heidi: '''No już nie patrzcie się tak na mnie… Po prostu dowiedzieliśmy się, gdzie jest nasza uciekinierka, więc waszym zadaniem będzie odnalezienie jej. '''George: '''Aisha? Chcemy ją z powrotem! '''Heidi: '''No to przecież mówię, że będziecie jej szukać… W tym celu pojedziemy do słynnej Strefy 51. Podobno wojskowi ją złapali i jest teraz tam przetrzymywana. Podobno… '''Simon: '''A czy to nie jest przypadkiem miejsce dla… kosmitów? '''Heidi: '''Tak, dlatego dziwi nas, że akurat tam musimy się udać. '''Sophie: '''Czy ja też… '''Heidi: '''Nie, ty nie możesz nigdzie z nami jechać, jasne? '''Sophie: '''Ale ja muszę pilnować jej! ''Wskazała na Fionę. 'Fiona: '''A co ja takiego zrobiłam? '''George: '''Nie pamiętasz? '''Fiona: '''Nie… '''Heidi: '''Nie jesteś niczyją opiekunką, ona sama chyba potrafi o siebie zadbać. '''Sophie: '''No niekoniecznie… '''Heidi: '''Mam to gdzieś. No już, wsiadajcie do autobusu. Powinniśmy już być w drodze. W autobusie ''Wszyscy byli już na swoich miejscach i autobus ruszył. 'Heidi: '''Jak zapewne wiecie, nie wolno nam przebywać w Strefie 51. To znaczy wam, ja nawet nie zamierzam tam wchodzić. Tak czy siak, wystarczy, że was nie złapią, ale dobrze by było, gdyby nie wiedzieli, że banda nastolatków błąka się po tajnej bazie w celu odnalezienia psychopatycznej koleżanki… '''Dean: '''Więc wygrywa ta drużyna, która ją znajdzie? '''Heidi: '''Taak. Poza tym drużyna cały czas musi trzymać się razem. Ostrzegam was, że zdyskwalifikuję kolejnego uciekiniera i wtedy już nie będę musiała przejmować się o jej lub jego dalsze losy. <3 Oprócz tego dostaniecie krótkofalówki, żeby w razie czego mieć ze mną stały kontakt. ''Rzuciła urządzenia Biance i Samancie. 'Heidi: '''Nawet nie próbujcie ignorować tego, co do was mówię, bo inaczej będzie z wami kiepsko… Strefa 51 ''Autobus zatrzymał się niedaleko bazy. Wszyscy znajdowali się przy jakimś tylnym wejściu. 'Heidi: '''Cóż, w takim razie pozostaje mi tylko życzyć wam powodzenia. Nie wiemy, gdzie dokładnie może przebywać Aisha. Macie tu wrócić, gdy ją znajdziecie lub jeśli ja wam tak powiem. Jakieś pytania? '''Bella: '''Jesteś pewna, że nic nam się nie stanie? '''Heidi: '''Yy… W sumie nie mamy już czasu. Idźcie jej szukać! ''Zawodnicy najpierw podejrzliwie się na nią spojrzeli za to, że nie chciała odpowiedzieć na pytanie, a po chwili weszli do bazy. Poszukiwacze UFO left|125px Poszukiwacze wędrowali po korytarzach. 'Shane: '''Po co w ogóle musimy jej szukać? Bo nasza szanowna prowadząca będzie miała kłopoty, jeśli dziewczyna się nie odnajdzie? '''Laura: '''Pewnie tak… '''Shane: '''Ona nawet nie była z naszej drużyny… Mamy znaleźć osobę, która potem znowu będzie naszą przeciwniczką? '''Bella: '''Ale Heidi mówiła, że została uznana za wyeliminowaną, więc wydaje mi się, że ona nie wróci już do gry… '''Shane: '''Tak czy siak ta kobieta chyba dużo ryzykuje. Przecież oni mogą złapać nas wszystkich. '''Bella: '''Ale nie mają po co nas tutaj przetrzymywać. Chyba… (pokój zwierzeń)'Bella: 'No i przestań tyle narzekać, Shane! '''Dustin: '''Ta baza na pewno jest ogromna. To będzie cud, jeśli ją znajdziemy… '''Samantha: '''Zawsze możemy to przegrać i wywalić zbędny balast… '''Nina i Shane: '''Czyli ciebie? ''Nina i Shane z zaskoczeniem spojrzeli po sobie, natomiast Samantha posłała im mordercze spojrzenie. Pogromcy Duchów left|125px Pogromcy również szli po korytarzach, ale w tym momencie wszyscy stali w miejscu z powodu kolejnej kłótni Deana i Bianki. 'Dean: '''A dlaczego to ty masz tę krótkofalówkę? Ja ją chcę! '''Bianca: '''Spadaj! Ja ją dostałam, więc ja jej będę pilnować. A taki głąb jak ty pewnie zaraz by ją zepsuł albo zgubił… '''Dean: '''Wiesz co? Jesteś… ''Przerwał zdanie, bo Bianca ze złością spojrzała mu w oczy. 'Bianca: '''No dalej, jaka jestem? ''Z wrednym uśmiechem podała krótkofalówkę Monice. 'Bianca: '''Teraz ty tego popilnuj. ''Dean zmierzył Biankę gniewnym spojrzeniem. (pokój zwierzeń)'Simon: '''Oni są do siebie tacy podobni… Oczywiście sami pewnie się do tego nie przyznają. '''Monica: '''Przestańcie się kłócić. Chyba nie chcecie przez to przegrać? '''Bianca: '''Ta, idziemy dalej. ''Zaczęła iść jako pierwsza, tuż za nią poszła reszta drużyny z Deanem na końcu. Poszukiwacze UFO Drużyna weszła do pewnej sali komputerowej z monitoringiem. 'Dustin: '''Chyba lepiej nie mogliśmy już trafić. :D '''Bella: '''Jeśli jest tu widok ze wszystkich kamer w bazie, to znalezienie Aishy będzie… aż zbyt proste. ''Uczestnicy zaczęli przyglądać się różnym ekranom. Po chwili można było usłyszeć w oddali czyjeś kroki. 'Laura: '''Chyba właśnie ktoś do nas idzie… '''Nina: '''Co? Ja nie chcę być przez nich złapana i poddawana eksperymentom! ''Shane otworzył jakieś drzwi. 'Shane: '''Tu chyba jest jakiś mały schowek z serwerami. Możemy się tu… ''Nie zdążył skończyć zdania, ponieważ Nina od razu pobiegła się tam schować. Tuż za nią weszli tam równie szybko Dustin i Samantha. 'Bella: '''Zmieścimy się tam wszyscy? '''Shane: '''Chyba musimy. Nigdzie indziej się nie schowamy. ''Kroki były coraz głośniejsze, więc Bella, Laura i Shane również pospiesznie weszli do schowka. Shane zostawił lekko uchylone drzwi, żeby mogli co nieco podejrzeć. Prawie w tym samym momencie do pomieszczenia weszło dwóch naukowców. Zawodnicy zaczęli rozmawiać szeptem. 'Nina: '''Trochę tu ciasno… Lubię to. <3 '''Laura: '''Więc co teraz zrobimy? '''Shane: '''Cóż, na razie czekamy… Pogromcy Duchów ''Duchy znalazły się przed wejściem do magazynu. '''Simon: '''Obawiam się, że w tym magazynie będzie chyba jeszcze większa szansa na to, że nagle niespodziewanie na kogoś trafimy… '''Bianca: '''Więc może połowa z nas szybko sprawdzi pobliskie okolice, a reszta będzie stała tutaj na czatach? '''Monica: '''Czy to na pewno jest dobry pomysł? Mieliśmy się nie rozdzielać. ' '''Bianca: '''To tylko na chwilę. ''Nie czekając na odpowiedź Bianca ruszyła do magazynu popychając jednocześnie w tę samą stronę Fionę i George’a. 'Bianca: '''Chodźcie ze mną. Nie odejdziemy daleko. ''Upewniając się, że odeszli wystarczająco daleko żeby reszta ich nie usłyszała, zatrzymała ich. 'Bianca: '''Mam do was pewną sprawę. '''Fiona: '''To już nie sprawdzamy czy nikogo w pobliżu nie ma? '''Bianca: '''Już sprawdziliśmy. Jak widać nie ma. '''George: '''Czyli wracamy? '''Bianca: '''Zaraz. Najpierw zadam wam jedno pytanie. Zależy wam na tej grze? ''George i Fiona spojrzeli się na nią zdezorientowani. 'Bianca: '''Eh, nieważne. Chcę wam tylko powiedzieć, żebyście głosowali na Monicę jeśli przegramy. '''George: '''Dlaczego? A czy ty się z nią przypadkiem nie kolegujesz? '''Bianca: '''No tak, ale mimo wszystko nie można jej ufać. Jeszcze tego oficjalnie nie mówiła, ale już wspominała, że chciałaby się pozbyć zbędnych zawodników, czyli was. '''George i Fiona: '''Co? :o '''Bianca: '''Musicie mi uwierzyć, ja w przeciwieństwie do niej mówię prawdę… '''Fiona: '''Nie spodziewałabym się tego po niej… '''Bianca: '''Taak, niektórzy bardzo dobrze potrafią ukrywać swoją prawdziwą naturę. Więc jak będzie? '''George: '''Nie chcę jeszcze odpaść. :< '''Fiona: '''Cóż, może rzeczywiście mówisz prawdę… ''Nagle do Bianki, Fiony i George’a podbiegli Dean, Monica i Simon. 'Bianca: '''Co wy tu robicie? Mieliście na nas poczekać. '''Simon: '''Musimy się gdzieś schować, bo w naszą stronę idzie grupa żołnierzy. ''Cała drużyna szybko pobiegła schować się za dużą stertą pudeł. Monica zauważyła, że Fiona i George patrzą się na nią podejrzliwie, ale postanowiła to zignorować. Poszukiwacze UFO Uczestnicy nadal siedzieli w schowku. 'Samantha: '''Długo jeszcze muszę dzielić z wami powietrze? '''Nina: '''Możesz wyjść. Nie będziemy tęsknić. ''Samantha przewróciła oczami i odwróciła się plecami do Niny. 'Bella: '''Mimo wszystko zaczyna robić się tu dosyć duszno… '''Shane: '''Rozmawiajcie sobie dalej, to zaraz nas usłyszą i tu podejdą. ''W tym samym momencie naukowcy odwrócili się w stronę schowka. Zaciekawieni zaczęli do niego iść. 'Shane: '''No proszę, miałem rację. '''Nina: '''Co? Idą tu? Niech wezmą ją! ''Popchnęła Samanthę, która zderzyła się z resztą drużyny przez co prawie wszyscy wypadli ze schowka jednocześnie uderzając drzwiami w jednego naukowca na tyle mocno, że upadł na ziemię tracąc przytomność. 'Samantha: '''Odbiło ci idiotko?! ''Drugi naukowiec z zszokowaniem przyglądał się zawodnikom. Zdenerwowana Samantha rzuciła w niego krótkofalówką przez co przewrócił się i również stracił przytomność. 'Shane: '''Cóż, dobry rzut, ale jeśli to zepsułaś to niedobrze… ''Bella podniosła krótkofalówkę. 'Bella: '''Chyba jeszcze działa… '''Dustin: '''Dobra, znajdźmy szybko Aishę na kamerach i wynośmy się stąd. ''Cała drużyna zaczęła szukać Aishy na monitorach. Pogromcy Duchów Gdy żołnierze odeszli już wystarczająco daleko, uczestnicy wyszli z ukrycia. 'Monica: '''Okej, możemy iść dalej. '''George: '''A jeśli jest ich tam więcej? Chcesz żeby nas złapali i żebyśmy przegrali? ''Znowu spojrzał się na nią podejrzliwie. 'Monica: '''Co? Oczywiście, że nie chcę. I dlaczego nagle zacząłeś się tak dziwnie zachowywać? '''George: '''Ja przynajmniej nic nie ukrywam… ''Bianca wtrąciła się do rozmowy zanim Monica zdążyła odpowiedzieć. 'Bianca: '''Dobra, może na serio powinniśmy się stąd ruszyć. (pokój zwierzeń)'Bianca: 'Muszę teraz uważać, żeby ci idioci nie wygadali się, dlaczego zaczęli się tak wobec niej zachowywać… ''Drużyna szła po cichu przez magazyn. Po pewnym czasie trafili do drugiej części pomieszczenia. Było tam o wiele więcej dziwnych przedmiotów. 'Simon: '''Robi się tu coraz ciekawiej… '''Fiona: '''Wy też to czujecie? '''Bianca: '''Niby co mamy czuć? '''Fiona: '''No, jest tutaj trochę duchów… '''Dean: '''A kogo to obchodzi? ''Nagle Dean się przewrócił. 'Bianca: '''Haha, frajer. '''Fiona: '''Właśnie jeden z nich cię popchnął. ''Wściekły Dean wstał udając, że nic się nie stało. 'Simon: '''To ty ich widzisz? '''Fiona: '''Zazwyczaj tak… (pokój zwierzeń)'Simon: 'To już wyjaśnia dlaczego ona czasami gada sama do siebie… ''Fiona zaczęła się nad czymś skupiać. 'Fiona: '''Mówią mi, że nie jesteśmy tu sami, ale nie chodzi im o żołnierzy… '''Monica: '''Mają na myśli Aishę? '''Fiona: '''Nie wiem. Musimy to sprawdzić. ''Fiona pobiegła nieco dalej do bardzo dużej skrzyni. Za nią powędrowała reszta drużyny. 'Fiona: '''Jest tutaj. '''Simon: '''W skrzyni? '''Dean: '''Odsuńcie się, otworzę to. ''Podszedł do skrzyni i zaczął wyrywać boczną ściankę. Gdy już ją wyrwał, ze środka wypadła pewna nieprzytomna postać, której uczestnicy zaczęli się dziwnie przyglądać. 'Bianca: '''Co to jest? '''Simon: '''To raczej nie jest Aisha… Chyba że trochę zmutowała. Poszukiwacze UFO '''Laura: '''Znalazłam! ''Wskazała na jeden z monitorów, na którym można było zobaczyć Aishę siedzącą na łóżku w małym pokoju. Wszyscy zaczęli się temu przyglądać. 'Bella: 'Świetnie! Tylko gdzie to jest? 'Nina: '''To ona tutaj zamieszkała? '''Shane: '''Pewnie jest to tylko jej „luksusowa” cela więzienna… ''Po chwili Aisha z kopniaka „otworzyła” drzwi. Następnie można było ją ujrzeć biegnącą po korytarzach. Cała drużyna była zaskoczona tym, co zobaczyła. 'Bella: '''Ona chyba właśnie stąd ucieka… '''Dustin: '''Musimy ją szybko złapać! ''W tym momencie w całej bazie rozległ się dźwięk alarmu. Drużyna wybiegła z pomieszczenia na korytarz. 'Shane: '''No już lepiej chyba być nie mogło… ''Z krótkofalówki, którą trzymała Bella, odezwała się zdenerwowana Heidi. 'Heidi: '''Jeśli to przez was włączyli ten alarm, to… '''Bella: '''To nie nasza wina. Przed chwilą widzieliśmy na kamerach jak Aisha uciekła z jakiegoś pomieszczenia. '''Heidi: '''Eh, lepiej złapcie ją zanim zrobią to wojskowi… '''Shane: '''No chyba w końcu takie mamy zadanie, co nie? ''Zawodnicy pobiegli korytarzem przed siebie. Pogromcy Duchów Gdy rozległ się alarm, tajemnicza postać obudziła się. 'Bianca: '''To coś się obudziło! '''JoJo: '''Nie jestem „coś”. Jestem JoJo. ^^ ''Uczestnicy ponownie dziwnie się na nią spojrzeli. 'Monica: '''Jesteś kosmitką? '''JoJo: '''Niee, jestem JoJo. ^^ '''Simon: '''Okej… Może widziałaś tutaj taką jedną psychopatkę? Wydaje mi się, że to właśnie przez nią włączyli te alarmy… Chyba że to przez nas… '''JoJo: '''JoJo nie widziała żadnych psychopatek, bo siedziała sobie w skrzyni… ''Nagle nieco dalej bardzo szybko przebiegła Aisha. 'Dean: '''To ona! ''Dean jako pierwszy za nią pobiegł, a zaraz za nim reszta drużyny. 'JoJo: '''JoJo też chce! <3 ''JoJo pobiegła razem z Duchami za Aishą. Gdy już wszyscy pobiegli trochę dalej, w magazynie pojawiła się dosyć duża grupa żołnierzy, która rozproszyła się po pomieszczeniu. Jeden z nich zauważył zniszczoną skrzynię, w której była JoJo. 'Żołnierz: '''No świetnie, teraz mamy dwie dzikuski na wolności… Poszukiwacze UFO ''Uczestnicy nadal biegli przez korytarz, gdy nagle wpadła na nich Aisha. 'Poszukiwacze UFO: '''Aisha! '''Aisha: '''Tak, to ja. ^^ Co wy tu robicie? '''Laura: '''Szukaliśmy cię… '''Shane: '''A skoro już sama na nas wpadłaś, to uciekamy stąd razem z tobą. '''Aisha: '''To fajnie. :D ''W tym momencie pojawili się Pogromcy Duchów i JoJo. 'Samantha: '''Ha, my ją znaleźliśmy jako pierwsi! '''Dean: '''My ją pierwsi zobaczyliśmy! '''Nina: '''To się nie liczy! '''JoJo: '''Nie sądziłam, że jest was tutaj tak dużo. <3 '''Shane: '''A ty to kto? '''JoJo: '''Jestem JoJo. ^^ ''Nagle za drużyną Duchów pojawiło się kilku żołnierzy. 'Żołnierz: '''Zatrzymać się! Macie jakieś zezwolenie na wycieczki po bazie? Na pewno nie! '''Dustin: '(szeptem) Lepiej już na serio stąd ucieknijmy. I to szybko… Poszukiwacze UFO pobiegli w stronę wyjścia razem z Aishą. Wtedy też Pogromcy Duchów oraz JoJo ruszyli za nimi. Żołnierze widząc to zaczęli ich gonić. W międzyczasie Bella zaczęła mówić do krótkofalówki. 'Bella: '''Lepiej uruchomcie już autobus, bo mamy pewne towarzystwo… Przed bazą ''Heidi czekała już w autobusie gotowym do odjazdu w każdej chwili. 'Heidi: '''Super, tego nam brakowało, żeby żołnierze ich gonili… Byleby tylko wszyscy tutaj dotarli. ''Po chwili do autobusu wbiegli Poszukiwacze UFO i Aisha, a tuż za nimi Pogromcy Duchów i JoJo. Autobus od razu jak najszybciej stamtąd odjechał. Heidi policzyła uczestników. 'Heidi: '''Okej, jakimś cudem wszyscy jesteście. Ale… ''Spojrzała się na uśmiechniętą JoJo. 'Heidi: '''Ciebie jakoś nie kojarzę. '''JoJo: '''Jestem JoJo. ^^ '''Simon: '(szeptem) Ile razy ona już to powiedziała? 'Heidi: '''Wybacz, ale teraz nie przyjmujemy nowych osób do programu. '''JoJo: '''Więc to jest jakiś program? <3 '''Heidi: '''Taak, a skoro w nim nie uczestniczysz, to nie powinno cię tu z nami być. '''JoJo: '''No cóż, spoko. ^^ ''JoJo otworzyła okno i ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich wyskoczyła z autobusu. 'Heidi: '''Okej... Jako, że Poszukiwacze UFO złapali Aishę i ją tutaj przyprowadzili, to oni dzisiaj wygrywają. ''Radość Poszukiwaczy. 'Dean: '''Ale my też ją złapaliśmy! Prawie… '''Heidi: '''A co mnie to obchodzi? '''George: '''Więc Aisha wraca teraz do gry? '''Heidi: '''No tak, zapomniałabym. Aisha wraca do programu i jest od teraz Poszukiwaczem UFO. Taka dodatkowa nagroda dla zwycięzców. ''Po usłyszeniu tego Pogromcy Duchów byli jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowani przegraną. 'Heidi: '''Natomiast po powrocie zapraszam Pogromców Duchów na ceremonię. Ceremonia ''Pogromcy Duchów zebrali się na ławkach. '' (pokój zwierzeń)'Dean: 'Bianca pewnie namawiała ludzi z drużyny do tego, żeby głosowali na mnie. Ja postąpiłem podobnie, bo to ona powinna wylecieć, a nie ja! Jeśli wyrzucą mnie, to ta drużyna jest już spisana na straty. (pokój zwierzeń)'Bianca: 'Cóż, Dean pewnie próbował przekonać George’a i Fionę do głosowania na mnie, ale myślę, że prędzej zaufają mnie niż jemu. (pokój zwierzeń)'Fiona: 'Eh, nie wiem na kogo zagłosować… Dean i Bianca są dosyć podstępni, ale z Monicą chyba mimo wszystko też jest coś nie tak, skoro nagle zaczęła kolegować się z Biancą… ''Monica odezwała się szeptem do Bianki, która siedziała obok niej. 'Monica: '''Większość głosów jest na Deana, tak? '''Bianca: '''Oczywiście. ''Uśmiechnęły się do siebie. Po chwili pojawiła się już Heidi. 'Heidi: '''Czy to nie jest zabawne, że mimo dopiero waszej drugiej porażki zostanie was tu tylko pięcioro, natomiast waszych przeciwników jest teraz siedmioro, mimo że przegrali już trzy razy? ''Zawodnicy spojrzeli się na nią z poważnymi minami. 'Heidi: '''Nieważne. Bezpiecznie dzisiaj mogą się czuć… Simon, Fiona oraz George! ''Rzuciła im breloczki. 'Heidi: '''Dean… masz szczęście, bo dzisiaj zdobyłeś tylko jeden głos. ''Zdziwiony Dean złapał swój breloczek. Mimo wszystko najbardziej zdziwiona była Monica. 'Dean: '''Serio? '''Monica: '''Co? Ja i Bianca jesteśmy zagrożone? ''Spojrzała się na lekko uśmiechniętą Biancę. 'Monica: '''Zaraz… W takim razie ty zagłosowałaś na mnie! '''Heidi: '''A ostatni breloczek otrzymuje… ''Zbliżenie na zdenerwowaną Monicę i spokojną Biancę. 'Heidi: '''Bianca! ''Zadowolona Bianca złapała swój breloczek i spojrzała się ze złośliwym uśmiechem na wściekłą Monicę, która wstała z miejsca. 'Bianca: '''Na razie frajerko. ''Zaśmiała się. 'Monica: '''Wiedziałam żeby ci nie ufać! ''Nad Monicą zjawił się statek kosmiczny. 'Monica: '''Pożałujesz tego, ty… ''Chciała rzucić się na Biancę, ale nie udało jej się to, bo zaczęła unosić się do góry. '' '''Bianca: '''Możesz próbować, ze mną i tak nie wygrasz. '''Monica: '''Nie wierzę, że jej posłuchaliście. To podstępna żmija! Wywalcie ją stąd! ''Ostatnie zdanie było ledwo słyszalne, ponieważ Monica zniknęła już w statku kosmicznym, który w tym samym momencie odleciał. 'Bianca: '''Nie zwracajcie uwagi na to, co ona gada. (pokój zwierzeń)'Dean: 'No, to było dosyć ciekawe. Ale teraz muszę jeszcze bardziej na nią uważać… '''Heidi: '''Póki co to była chyba nasza najciekawsza ceremonia. Im więcej takich przekrętów, tym lepiej. <3 ''Odeszła nieco dalej. '''Heidi: '''Tak więc co wydarzy się następnym razem? Czy uczestnicy nadal będą spiskowali przeciwko sobie? Kto jako następny pożegna się z marzeniami o sławie? Dowiecie się tego oglądając Totalną Porażkę: Przygodę nie z tego świata! Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Przygoda nie z tego świata